The Voice Of An Angel
by MissChastityClaireBabcock
Summary: A look at the beginning of it all, going way back to the first time they met. Niles/CC
1. Interviews

**This isn't my first story ever, but it's my first N/CC story. I had a rush of inspiration while watching an early episode of The Nanny, where CC was still semi-kind to Niles, and this is what came of that silly little notion. I hope you enjoy! It's rated as such because of one little word, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. **

**I don't own The Nanny or any of the characters in this story. But if I did, there would have been less unresolved sexual tension between the butler and socialite. They would have gotten all that out of the way already. :D**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

CC Babcock looked doubtfully at the petite blond standing before her in front of the coffee shop, hands on her hips and a smug smile on her face. If CC ever feared for her life, it was when Sarah Sheffield smiled at her that way. That little quirky grin had meant nothing but trouble during college, as CC found out on more than one occasion. Once, they'd been studying at the library and CC had found herself looking at that grin as three cute guys walked by. The next morning, she and Sarah had stumbled back to their apartment from the massively wild dorm party that they'd wound up at. And that wasn't even the worst of it. No, the worst part was that CC's cousin had been at the party and blabbed to CC's mother about how drunk her daughter had gotten. It'd nearly gotten CC killed. Then again, she had to admit that her best friend certainly did always look out for her. Sarah had taken all the blame, never wavering as the formidable BB Babcock ranted and raved about 'proper society behavior'.

"Sarah, you know I'd love you come work for your husband, but I can't. Mother would have a fit! You know how badly she wants me to marry into money and never work," CC said blandly, though once the words were out of her mouth, she realized that maybe this was the perfect way to get back at her mother for such a rotten childhood. Sighing and running a hand through her perfectly coifed brunette hair, she shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go for an interview."

Sarah squealed happily and clapped. CC laughed and shook her head at her best friend's childish excitement, then grew serious.

"Sarah, are you sure it would be a good idea? I mean, anything to put a knife in Mother's back," she said. "But are you sure that Maxwell would even want a secretary?"

"Of course he would," Sarah said with a nonchalant shrug, patting CC's arm. "Besides, I've already spoken to him about your qualifications and he thinks you'd be perfect. He wants you to come over this afternoon at four-thirty. Think you can do that?"

"Definitely," CC replied, glancing down at her navy blue pantsuit and wondering if it was interview appropriate. She quickly decided against it. As comfortable she was with Sarah, CC wasn't sure how she felt about Maxwell. Sure he was her best friend's husband, and CC _had _been the Maid of Honor at their wedding, but Maxwell was British and very successful. For some reason, he intimidated her. As if reading CC's thoughts, Sarah reached over and grasped her hand.

"Chastity Claire, are you feeling self-conscious?"

CC smiled at the only person who'd ever gotten away with calling her by her full name and her friend's ability to so completely understand her. Nodding, she played absentmindedly with the strand of pearls around her neck. They'd been a gift from her father the day she graduated from college. It had been the only gift CC had ever gotten from her father; Stuart Babcock wasn't very good at showing his affection. In fact, her college graduation ceremony was the first time CC could remember a look of pride on her father's face.

"Give me a break CC! I can't believe you'd be nervous about an interview with Max. He loves you! Plus, you don't really have to worry. You've got the job, I just thought an interview would be fun," Sarah said, using her nonchalant tone again as she began walking away from CC. "Just be at the mansion at four-thirty. You'll stay for dinner afterwards."

CC spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon shopping for the right outfit. She felt more at ease knowing that Sarah had already secured CC's position, but she still wanted to make the right impression on Maxwell. By two-thirty, she'd managed to find an exquisitely gorgeous black strapless Dolce and Gabbanna dress. It fell to just below her knees, hugged her curves perfectly, and cut low in the front without being vulgar. She'd also found a stunning pair of black 5-inch stiletto heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles.

Once she was back at her Park Avenue penthouse, a gift from her mother, CC showered and started the process of getting ready for her evening. Dressing quickly, she spent twenty minutes on her makeup, and then another twenty pulling her hair into a simple twist at the nape of her neck. She decided to forgo the pearls and chose a simple diamond pendant threaded on a delicate white gold chain that settled right beneath her collarbone. A quick dab of Chanel Number Five completed her routine, and when she studied herself in the floor-length mirror next to the bathroom sink, she felt stunning. She added a red knee-length fitted trench coat and headed out.

Her Bentley was waiting for her when she exited her building at four o'clock, the driver standing statuesque by the rear of the black car. Smiling softly to herself as she watched him open the door for her, CC slid into the car and settled in to the backseat. Once she'd given her driver the address of Sarah's mansion, CC relaxed, finding herself more and more at ease as the city slipped past the window. She stared out the window with little interest, and was pleasantly surprised to see that they'd arrived far more quickly than she'd anticipated. The driver pulled up along side the mansion, stepped around the car, and opened the door for her while offering his hand, which CC gladly accepted.

"Be back around nine," she told him, then took a deep breath and walked to the front door of the Sheffield mansion. Lifting her hand, she pressed the doorbell and waited. What she saw when the door opened, however, was the very last thing she'd expected. A pair of brilliant blue eyes met hers, and before she could compose herself, she heard the most breathtaking voice she'd ever heard.

"You must be Miss Babcock. Please, come in. Mister Sheffield and his wife are expecting you."

The British accent threw CC for a loop, but it was the deep baritone in which in the words were presented that captured her mind. Never had she heard such a melodic voice. Blinking, CC stepped into the house and stopped in the foyer, turning to see the angel that owned the voice. The man was dressed in a dark blue suit, white shirt, gray vest, and light blue tie that matched his eyes. There was a twinkle in those eyes that intrigued CC, and the blondish-brown hair cut and styled impeccably matched the perfect image that presented itself to her.

"May I take your coat, Miss Babcock?" the angel asked, shutting the door and stepping up to her. CC nodded, and had to bite her lip to keep from gasping at the feel of his soft hands on her shoulders. Then they were gone and he was hanging her coat in the closet by the front door. CC watched the man shut the door and just as he opened his mouth to speak again, there was a squeal of delight from behind her.

"Chas, you look amazing!"

CC turned to see Sarah rushing to meet her, and gave her friend a quick hug. Sarah pulled back and gave CC a once-over before turning to the now silent man and smiled brightly at him.

"Doesn't she look amazing Niles?"

"She does indeed, ma'am," Niles said, smiling. Sarah looped one arm around CC's shoulders and stepped the both of them forward.

"CC, this is Niles. Niles, this is CC Babcock. CC and I go back to freshman year at Yale," she explained to Niles, then turned to CC. "Niles is Maxwell's oldest friend."

CC tried desperately not to stare, but found herself once again lost in the blue eyes that seemingly bore into her soul. She smiled at Niles, who smiled back, and again opened his mouth to say something when a softer, more familiar British voice rang out.

"Darling, is this the savvy businesswoman you've been telling me about?"

_Damn him for his incredibly frustrating timing_, CC thought and turned to face her best friend's husband.

* * *

**You know the drill . . . read and review! I appreciate any and all comments. **

**~Chas**


	2. Revelations

**Here we go again . . . Thank you for the positive reviews! I really do appreciate the kind words, but now I have a dilemma. Should I continue the story from here, or should I stick with the storyline of the show and end it? Let me know!**

**I don't own The Nanny or any of the characters. But as I said before, if I did . . . **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Maxwell Sheffield came around the corner and CC gave him a brief hug. Maxwell looked the same as he had at his wedding. Ruggedly handsome, he had the ability to reduce sophisticated women into swooning piles of nonsensical goo. But CC had never been attracted to him; he was too much a pretty-boy for her taste. CC preferred men who could prove themselves, men who could spend all day playing sports and then come home and hold an intelligent conversation. Maxwell had the conversational ability, but he lacked a certain masculinity. As far as CC was concerned, Maxwell looked good for her on paper, but that was as far as it went. Plus, he was her best friend's husband.

"Maxwell darling, you remember CC," Sarah said, smiling at her husband while keeping her arm looped through CC's. Maxwell smiled.

"Of course! You're Sarah's best friend, and she never stops talking about you. You were her Maid of Honor, were you not?"

CC nodded and stared at Maxwell, purposely avoiding the gaze of the one man she wanted to look at. If she looked into those blue eyes again, she'd melt. And it was far too early in the evening to melt. Besides, she hadn't even had a drink yet to calm her nerves and steel her resolve.

Almost on cue, and as if he'd been reading her thoughts, Niles stepped forward and spoke to Maxwell.

"Might I get you a drink, sir?" he asked, and at Maxwell's nod, he turned to CC. "Would you care for a drink, Miss Babcock?"

CC finally looked at him, feeling a little confused. Why was Maxwell's oldest friend asking her if she wanted a drink? Wasn't that what the butler was for?

"Yes please. That'd be lovely," she replied.

"What would you like?"

"A scotch on the rocks, please."

"Very well. I'll bring them up to the office."

He was gone in a flash, and CC took the opportunity to glance at Sarah, who was positively glowing.

"Sarah, why on earth would Maxwell's friend be offering me a drink?" she asked, ready to laugh at the answer she was sure was amusing. "And why didn't he offer you one?"

"Well, actually, Niles is more than Maxwell's friend. He's our butler," Sarah explained. "And I can't drink, but I'll explain everything over dinner. Go on and have your interview with Maxwell."

CC felt her mind go blank.

Niles was the butler? Maxwell's oldest friend was his butler? The man who had the voice of an angel was the butler? Why on earth did it matter to her? It didn't matter what the man did, just as long as- suddenly, CC heard her mother's voice in her head, repeating a phrase she'd heard her entire life.

_'Babcocks and servants don't mix.'_

She'd heard it first when she was five and Nanny Richards had brought her daughter to work. Lydia was CC's age, and they'd become fast friends. They had just settled in to watch a movie when BB came blowing into the sitting room and threw a fit that rivaled all fits.

'_What the hell do you think you're doing?' BB screamed, grabbing CC's arm and jerking her up from the couch. CC cried out at the pain her mother's nails were causing, but BB ignored her daughter and turned to glare at Nanny Richards who took a step toward her own daughter._

'_The children were watching a movie,' Nanny Richards explained, and if looks could kill, the look that BB shot the older woman would have slit the nanny's throat._

'_You mean to tell me that you brought your filthy little spawn into my house and sat it next to my child? Babcocks and servants don't mix. Neither do Babcocks and the spawn of the servants. Get out, now. And don't come back.'_

_CC didn't see Nanny Richards again, but the next day there was a new woman who assumed responsibility for the brown-haired hellion CC had become._

CC blinked a few times, coming back to the present, then realized that Sarah was staring at her, concern written all over her face. Trying desperately to keep her composure, CC cleared her throat and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were alright. You went awfully pale there for a minute," Sarah replied, stepping closer to her friend. CC shook her head and looked around.

"Sarah, where's the powder room? I need to freshen up."

"It's over there, beneath the stairs. Are you sure you're okay CC?"

"I'm fine," CC lied, then walked briskly to the powder room and shut the door, taking care to lock it behind her. When she was sure that no one would barge in on her, she faced the mirror and scowled.

_What does it matter that he's the butler? It's not like I have feelings for him. I've known him for all of five minutes. But if I don't have feelings for the man, what's that unfamiliar feeling that's lodged itself in my stomach? Why do I care?_

Taking a deep breath and composing herself, CC opened the door to face her problem head on.

_What problem? __Babcocks and butlers don't mix._


	3. Retorts

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, but life's been crazy busy lately! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all of the awesome reviews I've gotten . . . it makes me feel pretty dang spiffy about myself! :D**

**I don't own the characters from The Nanny, but I continue to wish with all my heart that I did. 'Cause if I did, there'd be SO much fun to be had by all!**

___

* * *

_

The interview went well. Maxwell asked CC every question under the sun, from where she went to boarding school to where her parents lived. Though she found the questions boring and borderline invasive, CC knew that Maxwell was trying to kill time. Sarah had already told her that the job was hers, so CC tried not to mind and go along with the charade. They talked about New York, summers in England, and Maxwell's decision to come to America. They were halfway through debating which was better, books or movies, when the door to Maxwell's office opened and Niles swept into the room carrying drinks on a silver platter.

CC fought the urge to look at him, choosing instead to stare at the Parisian rug in front of Maxwell's desk. If she looked at him, she'd lose her nerve and tell him how gorgeous his eyes were. She couldn't risk it, deciding to insult him so he'd leave her alone and not tempt fate. When Niles handed her the scotch she'd asked for, CC took it without looking up.

"Thank you, servant," she said curtly, keeping the tone of her voice icy. She saw his feet freeze on the rug, and felt her resolve crumble. Glancing up, she was shocked to find a look of immense hurt on his face. Blinking and looking away, she took a sip of her scotch and then looked back at Niles. The next words out of her mouth shocked even herself.

"Don't you have something to scrub, Dust Bunny?"

_Where did that come from?_

"No, but I'm certain I'll be needed to make you more libations," Niles snapped back, and CC felt the blush that crept up her face. For an instant she considered standing up and slapping him, but the impulse passed and she found herself smirking, almost proud that the butler had a comeback.

"As long as you know your place," she replied, and added, " It's in the kitchen."

Niles opened his mouth to voice his retort, but Maxwell cut him off.

"Go on Niles, we're fine in here," the calmer Brit said, and CC watched with smug satisfaction as Niles glared at her and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She watched the door slam and then turned to face Maxwell, who was staring at her.

"Sorry for my outburst, Maxwell. I just hate when the help talks back," she said flippantly, finishing off her scotch. Maxwell nodded, then sighed.

"Miss Babcock, Niles and I went to grew up together. He's been there for me since I was a very small child. I understand that to you he may be just a butler, but to me, he's like a brother. Keep that in mind the next time you insult him, will you?"

CC smiled politely, and the interview continued. After another hour of random and odd questions, Maxwell stood and declared that it was time for dinner. CC followed him to the office door, and shook his hand when he offered it.

"Welcome to Sheffield Productions, CC Babcock. Now, let's get to dinner before Sarah dies of anticipation," Maxwell said, and CC felt her heart leap. She had a job, and it was one that she was sure would positively kill her mother. Life couldn't get any better.

_Oh just wait until Mother hears about this! I can't wait to tell her!_

CC smiled to herself, thinking about the phone call she'd get to make in a few short hours. But when Maxwell opened the office door, Sarah was standing on the other side, her face twisted with concern and thoughts of BB Babcock flew from CC's mind.

"Maxwell, what's wrong with Niles? He came flying down the stairs in a rage and now he's in the kitchen slamming things around, muttering about someone," she said hurriedly, and CC stepped forward to loop her arm in Sarah's.

"I put him in his place," she said simply, moving towards the dining room. But Sarah didn't budge, jerking CC around to face her. Maxwell excused himself, leaving the two women alone in the hallway. Sarah stared at CC until the brunette felt herself squirming from the scrutiny.

"Why on earth would you do that? Chas, I don't know what's gotten into you, but ever since I told you that Niles was the butler, you've been acting strange," Sarah stated, then stopped with a look of realization on her face. "You like him, don't you?"

CC scoffed, turning her nose up as if disgusted at the thought of it.

"What makes you say that, Sarah? He's a servant, for heaven's sake. And you know as well as I do that Babcocks and servants don't mix."

"Chastity Claire Babcock, I can't believe you. You're letting your mother fill your head with garbage! Niles is a wonderful person. In fact, he's the best friend Maxwell's ever had, and he's been nothing but caring and loving to me as well!" Sarah exclaimed, but CC shook her head.

"Sarah, quit being silly! I don't like him. I can't stand him, actually. He's annoying and abrasive, and generally unsavory. Now stop being stubborn and let's go eat. Besides, you said you have something to tell me."

When CC and Sarah entered the dining room, Maxwell was already sitting in his place at the head of the table, and much to CC's chagrin, Niles was standing behind him. As the women took their seats, Niles stepped to the large serving table and returned with a food-laden plate, which he set in front of Sarah. CC noticed that the meal was mushroom risotto, her favorite. But once he set the plate in front of Sarah, Niles made no move to hand one to CC. He simply stepped back to his place behind Maxwell and smirked at her.

"Niles, did you forget that CC is eating with us?" Sarah asked, glancing up at the butler, who still made no effort to move and instead smiled.

"No ma'am, but I thought it inappropriate for the dog to eat at the table. Her bowl is in the kitchen by the garbage can," he dropped smoothly, and CC felt herself swell with anger.

"Why you little-"

"Stop it!"

The sharp tone of Sarah's voice stunned CC, who'd never heard her friend raise her voice. It obviously caught Niles off guard as well, and he lowered his gaze to stare at the floor.

"I don't know what's going on between you two," Sarah said, switching between glaring at CC and glaring at Niles. "But I demand it stops this instant!"

The socialite and the butler muttered their consent, and Niles handed CC a plate of food. Taking it angrily, CC was fuming and didn't even taste the risotto as she ate. She chose to focus on hating the butler, letting her anger build so much that the spoon she was holding was bent in half. Clearing her throat, she looked at Sarah and forced a smile.

"So, what was it you had to tell me?" she asked, avoiding the butler despite the fact that she could feel his eyes on her. Sarah set her spoon down and took Maxwell's hand. When she spoke, there was a smile on her face.

"Well Chas, Max and I were wondering if you'd do us a favor."

"Of course I would," CC replied, and Sarah glanced at Maxwell before continuing.

"We were wondering if you'd be our child's godmother."

"Sarah, you don't have-" CC stopped and realized what Sarah was saying. "Oh my god, you're pregnant?"

Sarah stood as she nodded, and CC jumped up from the table to rush around and hug her best friend.

"Oh Sarah, this is wonderful news! Of course, I'd be honored! How far along are you?"

"Well, the doctor said four months, so that puts me due around your birthday, actually," Sarah said, ticking off the months on her fingers as she counted in her head. Then she looked back at CC and smiled. "Also, we've asked Niles to be the godfather."

CC's smile never wavered, but a war was being waged in her mind.

____

_Asking the butler to act as the godfather? Oh that's rich. What if he had to step in and care for the child? A butler's salary is definitely not conducive to raising a child. Guess it'd be up to me. As always, I'd have to step in and save the day._

____

**As always, please review! I appreciate it greatly!**


	4. Miracles

**Here's the latest update to my story. Sorry it's taken me so long, but as I said before, it's been hectic! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, 'cause I had a difficult time trying to decide how to write it. Please, let me know what you think!**

**I don't own the characters from The Nanny, but if I did . . . the show wouldn't have been called The Nanny. A more appropriate title would be 'The Butler and the Socialite' and that headache-inducing nasal-voiced yenta wouldn't have been a main character. But, I digress . . . on with the show! I mean story. On with the story!**

**(A/N - I couldn't remember Maggie's name, so I made it Elizabeth. If that's not right, oh well. :D)**

* * *

Margaret Elizabeth Sheffield came in to the world at exactly four-nineteen in the morning, two days after CC's birthday and following a very long and difficult delivery. Sarah had begged, screamed, and pleaded for the ordeal to be done, but once the wriggling newborn had arrived, Sarah had lost consciousness and had been whisked away, much to the horror of the group assembled in the room. Maxwell held the tiny bundle wrapped in pink while CC paced anxiously, worried for her friend and praying that she'd be fine. She'd never seen such a horrifying sight as the birth of a child, but once Sarah had been taken, CC found her mind wandering to the miracle that had just taken place.

Maxwell, who offered her the chance to hold her new goddaughter, snapped her out of her reverie. Gingerly taking Maggie from Maxwell, CC looked down into the face of the now sleeping miracle and marveled at the innocence she found. Surprisingly, CC felt an overwhelming, albeit foreign, maternal feeling. She'd had a rough childhood herself, brought on by BB Babcock's inability to love, so she'd naturally assumed that she'd never feel so strongly about children. But now, holding Margaret, CC realized that she wanted children. There was something comforting about the way the baby snuggled close that made CC acutely aware of the ticking of her own biological clock.

"Miss Babcock, might I hold her? Or are you going to eat her like you do other newborns?"

At the sound of the insult delivered in the rich baritone voice, CC's head snapped up. Of course the stupid butler would want to take away her happiness. Then again, CC knew that he had every right to hold the baby, seeing as how he _was_ the godfather. Begrudgingly, CC passed the child to Niles and watched as he fawned over her.

_He looks so natural_, she thought. _He'll make a great father. Maybe one day-_

She shook her head at the implication of her thoughts. It'd taken her four months to get to the point where she could look at Niles without wanting to blurt out how gorgeous he was. Thoughts of a blue-eyed, sharp-tongued child would only serve to weaken her resolve. She turned to look at Maxwell instead, who looked like hell. His clothes were wrinkled, there was a five o'clock shadow along his jaw, and his hair was disheveled. But there was a twinkle in his eye when he looked at Margaret that almost made CC jealous. Why shouldn't she have that feeling, the one he was undoubtedly experiencing?

"Mister Sheffield?"

The doctor's voice captured the attention of the three people in the room, and as the doctor explained that Sarah had lost a lot of blood but would be okay, CC felt her knees weaken with relief. Sinking into the closest chair, she let out a shaky breath and silently thanked the gods above that her best friend was going to be okay while a tear of gratitude slipped down CC's cheek. Brushing it away and hoping that no one had seen it, she looked up only to find Niles staring at her with an odd look on his face. He was handing Margaret to Maxwell as he stepped toward CC, who stood and brushed past him, heading for the hallway. She really needed to be alone, but as she reached the door, she heard Niles tell Maxwell he'd be back. Halfway down the hallway he caught up to her, grabbing her elbow and spinning her to face him. She was surprised to see the concern on his face, the moisture collecting at the corners of his brilliant blue eyes.

"Miss Babcock, are you alright?" he asked, his tone gentle and soft. CC opened her mouth to speak but found that words were impossible to get past the lump of emotion in her throat. She nodded, dropping her gaze to the pattern in the tile floor. She shivered when he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him again. The concern she saw again made a fresh wave of tears appear. How he could be concerned after the way she had treated him was beyond her. Swallowing her emotions the best she could, she found her voice.

"I'm fine Bell Boy."

"Women who are fine don't usually cry."

_Damn him and his logical thinking._

"Tidy Bowl," she said, forcing her voice to come out cold, "I said I'm fine. I'm just glad that Sarah's going to be okay."

He smiled at her, that lopsided smile she wasn't privy to often. That smile was usually reserved for the look she gave him after one of many zingers he tossed at her when the insult hit its mark and insulted her. Yet seeing it now was calming, comforting. And for a moment, she let herself get lost in the warmth of it. When he took her into his arms in a hug, she didn't fight back. She let him hold her, reciprocating the movement and wrapping her arms around him. Leaning her head on his broad and muscular chest, CC let herself relax.

They stayed that way, wrapped in each other's arms, for an undetermined amount of time until Niles pulled away and looked down at her, that same silly smile on his face. Then suddenly, CC saw him lean forward, slowly and with carefully deliberated movements. When their lips touched, her eyes slid closed and her hand moved up to touch his cheek. As slowly as he initiated the kiss he broke it off and CC found herself craving more, until she looked up at him and saw the turmoil in his face.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Babcock," Niles exclaimed, and much to CC's utter dismay, he turned on his heel and walked briskly down the hallway back towards Maxwell. CC felt her heart breaking with every step he took, and one by one, tears began to fall. She told herself that she'd let herself get carried away in the moment, that she'd gotten caught up in all the emotion she'd felt over Sarah. But she couldn't rationalize why she'd kissed him back, why she hadn't stopped him from kissing her. And she definitely couldn't deny the feeling that had come to settle in her heart.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome . . . just sayin' . . . :D**


	5. Transformations

**Oh my gosh, sorry it's taken so long to update! I got some crazy news, then some crazier news, and then I got the biggest surprise of all! But bear with me, updates should be coming along more often. :D**

**Thank you SO much to my reviewers! LaurenLaneLover, nrfan, EspoirDio, negschainsaw, and GoldSovereign . . . I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

* * *

In the night that followed the kiss from that damn butler, CC had transformed herself. The loving, carefree young woman she had been was gone. In her place was a shrewd and cautious CC Babcock. She'd cut her hair to her chin, dyed it blond, and adopted a rather severe-looking wardrobe that consisted only of suits. It was amazing what a Platinum American Express could do at midnight. She'd had seven bags from Prada, six bags of Dolce & Gabbana, and six bags of Donna Karen delivered at midnight, and her stylist was waiting for her when she reached her penthouse. The next morning, CC had emerged a new woman.

Getting ready for her grand unveiling was proving more difficult than she had expected. Her hair, while stylish, was definitely not what she was used to. Once her new wardrobe was tucked away in the closet, she spent an hour trying to decide what to wear. Finally settling on a dark green Prada suit and sensible matching heels, she dressed. Her makeup didn't take long, and she chose her pearl necklace to complete the look. One glance in the mirror satisfied her; she no longer looked like the naïve secretary of Sheffield Productions. She was a new woman.

Sitting in the Bentley on her way to visit Sarah and Margaret, CC found herself growing uneasy at the possibility of seeing the man who had haunted her dreams. Sipping on the glass of champagne she'd poured herself did little to calm her nerves, and she found herself dreading the inevitable when the car pulled up to the hospital's main door. As always, the driver came around and opened her door while offering a helping hand.

"Thank you Thomas. I'll call when I'm finished," she said and headed through the automatic doors and making a beeline for the elevators. As she rode to the fourth floor, CC felt as though her stomach was back on the first level. And as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way to Sarah's room, she found herself hyperventilating.

_Calm down, you idiot. He's just a butler, _she thought, and then sighed. _Then why do I care that he walked away from me seconds after kissing me and took my heart with him?_

When she lifted her hand to knock, she noticed that she was trembling. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for what waited on the other side of the door, she knocked softly and waited.

"Come in."

She was surprised to hear Sarah's voice, and when she opened the door, CC felt a mixture of relief and gratitude when she realized that Niles was absent from the room. Sarah was sitting in the large bed, propped up by pillows and holding a napping Margaret. When she saw CC, her face lit up and a smile graced her lips.

"Oh my god! Look at you Chas, you look amazing! Wait, what in heaven's name did you do to your hair?"

CC laughed softly, not wanting to wake the baby, and crossed the room to sit in the armchair next to the bed. She ran her still trembling fingers through her new short 'do and smiled.

"You like?" she asked. Sarah nodded enthusiastically and grinned at CC.

"I adore it! But what brought this on? One minute you're the shy brunette I roomed with at Yale, and the next, you're a sophisticated businesswoman dressed to the nines."

"Well," CC began, then looked away. "I needed to differentiate myself from the help."

"Seriously? That again?"

Startled by the cold tone of Sarah's voice, CC's head snapped around and was surprised to see the look of disappointment in the new mother's eyes. Sarah was staring at her, unblinking, and CC turned away first, shaking her head and trying to control her emotions. When she was able to squash the last bit of feeling, she spoke.

"I thought I was going to lose my best friend last night. Right after the birth, when you lost consciousness, I thought I was going to lose the only person in my life who's ever treated me like a person and not a way to the Babcock money," she said thickly through her tears, then stopped for a moment before continuing. "I couldn't handle the thought so I left the room. That damn butler followed me and when I was weak and trusting, he kissed me. And then he just walked away."

"I know."

Of all the responses she'd been waiting for, this was definitely not one of them. CC wiped her eyes with her tissue and looked at her friend, who was avoiding her gaze.

"He was here. He left a bit before you, actually. I'm surprised you didn't see him in the hallway. He told me what happened last night, and Chas, you have to forgive him. He feels awful about the whole thing."

CC scoffed, staring at her friend incredulously. "You know, you don't really make a very compelling argument, Sarah. Why should I forgive him? He's the one who started it, and then he walks away? And then he tells you he's sorry about the whole thing? Forget it."

Sarah opened her mouth, but Margaret chose to wake up at that moment and announce that she was hungry. CC watched as Sarah fumbled with the front of her gown, and laughed. She stood, took Margaret from the surprised woman, and bounced her gently in her arms as she paced the room.

"There, there. It's not that bad, is it? I'm CC, your mummy's best friend. And as we speak, your mummy's working on getting you a snack, all right? No need to cry," she cooed, and smiled as Margaret's screaming stopped. She smiled as the newborn stared at her. "See, I told you crying wasn't necessary. My goodness, you look just like your mother. Did you know that?"

It felt almost normal for her to hold Margaret, and after a moment of allowing herself to get swept up in the maternal feeling, CC handed the baby back to Sarah, who began feeding her. CC took a seat in the armchair again, sitting back to watch the way her best friend gazed lovingly at Margaret.

_Look how happy Sarah is. Wow, I think I really do want that._

CC banished the thought to the vaults of her mind, and refused to let herself think about it. If she lingered on the thought, she'd dwell on the fact that she was already twenty-four and not yet married, with no clear career to speak of. If she lingered on the thought, she'd spiral downwards with no one to catch her, to pick her up and help her cope.

Or so she thought.

* * *

**Loved it, hated it? Please let me know! I really like reviews . . . if ya catch my drift . . . ;D**


End file.
